TLK Fountain Of Youth UnCensored Version
by WildSimba
Summary: The darkness, and Sora, man, what a story.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

_**All characters in this story, are owned by Walt Disney, and square enix. **_

_**Prologue:**_

As Zira fell off of the cliff thoughts flashed through Kiara's head of what had just taken place. Zira had an evil heart, and she offered to forgive and forget what she had done to Kopa, but she wouldn't  
accept. Simba walked away and looked at a grave. It read: RIP Kopa, son of the king, 1832-1852. A tear ran down his face as he walked off. Kiara came up behind him to comfort him. She said that it would of been alright if Timon had passed his mission. Zira's body later was found and the outlanders buried her next to Nuka, who she never knew how much she loved him, until he died. A rose was put in between each of the graves and showed that there was still a sign of love in Zira. But meanwhile a few explorers were searching the pridelands for something call the fountain of youth and found something there. There was Sora, the lion who once helped Simba before. He attacked them, and stole their food. He ran off to the pride revealing his Keyblade. He then ran up to Simba and offered him food. "I figured that I would help you out since the pride has been starved for days." Said Sora. "It was very kind of you Sora, I know that you are a very kind boy." Simba said happily. Sora ran off to the outlands, that was now claimed as the pridelands and got ready for a huge surprise that was about to come his way


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_**Chapter 1:**_

Simba walked to pride rock to talk to the wise baboon Rafiki. "I have been sent here to find you, my friend Sora is in danger!" Yelled simba. "Where is he located? Is he alright?" Questioned Rafiki. "I believe so, but it's not completely certain if he is alright or not, he was just shot by a bullet" Rafiki then looked really shocked and said "What are we waiting for? Let's go find him!" They went near a pile of Rocks, and seen Sora laying on top of them bleeding badly. "Sora, are you alright? Rafiki is here, he should be able to heal you." Said Simba. "Rafiki is a very wise little monkey, he was able to help me fight Scar." Sora managed to blurt out. Rafiki grabbed a few Herbs and spices and mixed them together in a coconut that he chopped in half. He rubbed it on Sora's wound. "So what are you doing here Sora? I though you were on your way to save Kiari." Said Rafiki. "I was here to tell you about the fountain of youth, here just read this scroll I brought you, that Mushu gave me."

We are here to tell you about the fountain. It is located in a big cave near the Prides. It was just discovered, and me and Mulan went to search for it. Unfortunately we fell into an attack and almost got crushed by a giant lamp. I'm telling you, this fountain can make it to where you never die. Simba, I know you want to be with your son and daughter Kovu and Kiara, but I need to tell you about a secret mission. We have been searching for the darkness. It is located in a white castle and has took us 10 years to seal one door in the castle. This mission could take over 1 million years to complete. So once you find the fountain, take 2 long drinks from it's sparkling waters and head to the land of dragons. We need you Simba and Sora, without you, Darkness can destroy all the worlds.

Rafiki finished the scroll and handed it to Simba. "I think you best be on your way to start your quest. Be careful, because Ansem has been caught in that castle. Please help seal the darkness. When your there, also seal the door to light, it has every bit of darkness not on earth on the other side. Riku is located there. Were counting on both of you to help us. Work fast, it's a million year job. Remember, it doesn't matter, it's in the past." Rafiki said and walked towards Pride Rock.  
Simba walked to Pride Rock and gathered His stuff. "If this job is going to take a million year, then I better enjoy my last few hours of fun while it lasts." Simba said to Himself. He saw that he would never understand what the true Darkness was that was described on the scroll. He though about something that happened in the past though. He remembered his son Kopa being sucked up by a black hole, and he remembered not Having any strength. He lay there lifeless as he watched his son get consumed by the darkness. That was the day Zira Kidnapped him. He cried as he packed his last item. A picture of Kopa.  
Rafiki hugged Simba and said farewell, the Simba went over to Nala. "Be careful, I love you." Said Nala in a worried voice. "Don't worry, I'm just going to go help Sora. I figure it might take a few days to find this fountain." Said Simba. They set off on their Journey and saw a cave as the scroll described. They went inside the Cave and set down their belongings. "This must be the fountain huh, Sora?" Said Simba. "I think so, it may be a trap though." Said Sora. Suddenly the opening they came in through got sealed shut by bars, trapping Sora and Simba inside.  
"The darkness must come to me my fellow lions." Said Ansem. "I must take over the earth with darkness, and what is you task I ask you young Lions?" Asked Ansem. "To make sure the prophecy does not come true!" Chanted the lions. Ansem had once tried to kill Sora, thinking that the darkness would kill Sora and his pals he opened Kingdom Hearts. He got Destroyed by the light that Kingdom Hearts revealed and then Sora went to go find Kiari. Ansem was an evil man. He was still out to build the last of what he didn't do before. Ansem took a keyblade from the ground and aimed it towards one of the lions. "This is what I want you to do when you see Simba and Sora." Ansem took the keyblade and killed the lion, as he saw the lion Shatter into pieces. "You see, I don't want their bodys, I just want their heads." Ansem picked up the lion and threw it off the cliff. That should be the death of Simba. Lets see, oh yes. We'll Destroy Sora with Kingdom Hearts! We'll make him a heartless and kill him. I don't even need Sora's head anymore." Ansem said this and walked up to Kingdom Hearts. "One day, you will make all my dreams come true, I will rule all the worlds with darkness. Then I will blow up the worlds." Said Ansem. He knew he needed more hearts to give Kingdom Hearts power. He took the most well loved lion, yet weakest lion and cast a spell on him. He then turned the lion into a heartless and killed him. "You see, that's one less heart we will have to deal with. You see, all you have to do it preform that spell, got it memorized?" Said Ansem. Suddenly Axel Appeared next to Ansem. "Sir, we need 2,000 more hearts." Said Axel. "Ah yes, then we need to make a whole world filled with millions of heartless. We'll give him some bait. I'll put Riku and Kiari on that Island. Then he will have no choice but to go there." Said Ansem and walked out of the room. Axel disappeared, and the meeting was over.  
Simba walked up the mountain until he saw a dark Shadowy Figure. He walked up to it and asked "Who are you?" Asked Simba. "I am a dream, A memory of your loved ones..." Said the Dark Figure. Simba walked towards the Figure, when suddenly he saw Sora come up behind him. "Simba what are you doing here?" Asked Sora. "I was here to look at where my dad died, I needed to see it, one last time..." Tears started to roll down Simba's eyes. Suddenly Axel showed up. "Hey, how's it going you guys?" Said Axel. "You again? Why do you keep showing up where I am?" Said Sora. "Is that really a good way to treat a guest? Perhaps I should tell Ansem about this Mistake." Said Axel. "Wait... Ansem is alive...?" Sora said Scared. Axel walked up to Sora. "Look kid, no hard feelings alright? You don't understand my true power, if you wish to argue with you." Said Axel. "You fool, you've always been a Coward! Standing behind your brother, until he died. Do you remember how he died Axel?" Said Sora. "Yes, The heartless consumed his hear. When I got to him, it was already to late." Axel broke into tears. "My mother died that day also. She was stabbed by a keyblade, and now I know who did it! It was you, Sora, The keyblade master!" Said Axel in anger. Sora pulled out his keyblade and Struck Axel. "You know, you'll never learn what it was really like being your brother, he taught you everything you know, but yet you still are not worthy of that great man. Why are you evil? Because your brother was good, and you didn't want to turn out the loser in the end?" Said Sora. "You know, your all talk, and no play. Let's just fight!" Said Axel.  
Sora stuck Axel with his keyblade. Suddenly Axel took out his blades and struck Sora with them. Sora fell to the ground. Everything was a blur. He saw a big Tan figure appear and Attack Axel. Axel disappeared into the night. "Are you alright?" The Tan Figure asked.  
"Yes, I am, Simba." Said Sora and fell Fell asleep.  
Sora woke up to his friend Simba watching him. "Hey, you don't know how much you scared me last night." Said Simba as he walked towards the Forest. "You almost got Killed by Axel, Lucky I helped you." Said simba. "I'm sorry, I felt like I was going to die" Said Sora. "Well, can you tell me more about Axels brother, you said he died?" Said Simba. "Yes. He did die." Said Sora.

"His name was DanX. He used to hang out with me and Riku all the time. One day his mother sent him out on a mission though, and that was the day he met his fate. He set out to recover the last puzzle piece of the worlds. He stumbled upon a book that opened a door though. The door to light. He opened the door and on the other side was an evil man. The man released the heartless from their graves which escaped from the door, and were released into the worlds. I saw DanX right before he died. He said "Sora... Tell Axel... I love him..." and he got covered in hundreds of heartless. That was the day I was split apart from Riku and Kiari." Said Sora.

"Maybe someday, I can tell you about his mother, but right now, we have to head towards the Fountain Of Youth." Sora stood up, and began to follow Simba into the forest.  
Axel appeared at the front of a giant desk. "You have disappointed me again Axel." said the strange man behind the desk. "I'm sorry Sir, I tried to kill that brat Sora, but his friend tried to kill me." Said Axel. "Ah yes, don't you remember what happened last time Axel? Your mother died." Said the strange guy. The guy turned around and pulled off his hood, revealing Ansem. "How did my mother die anyways?" Said Axel. Axel started to tell the dreadful story.  
"Riku was born as an only child Axel. But you weren't. You and Riku were always fighting each other. But one day your mom was in a bad mood. She started to take it out on everyone she loved. She was about to kill you with her keyblade, when Suddenly a tear rolled down one of her eyes, and she dropped the Keyblade. Suddenly fire started to form around your bed. Your mother was horrified. But you survived Axel. Suddenly DanX walked in and took out his Keyblade. He took hid Keyblade and stabbed her with it, which went through you also. I put a spell on you though, right after your mother died. It was a spell that can heal all wounds, it was to late for your mom. DanX sat in the corner for about a month wondering what he had just done. DanX was brave though, and was able to get along with his step mom."  
Axel walked out of the door, and Ansem looked at his master plans to have Darkness consume everyone. Ansem looked out the Window. "Kingdom hearts is almost complete, we only need just a few more hearts." Said Ansem and walked back to his desk.  
Nobody knew what darkness was until they saw it. Simba and Sora walked into a wide cave. "I think the fountain is in here." Said Sora. They both walked into the cave and stopped before they could even take another breath. The saw the fountain of youth. It was the most Amazing thing they had ever seen. It was covered with Green and Red flowers, with a cup in the middle, filled with the Magical waters. Simba and Sora took a drink, and both felt something rushing through their veins. Suddenly Ansem appeared behind the two. "I see you have found the Fountain Sora and Simba." Said Ansem in a very deep voice. "I killed you!" Said Sora. "I, am not Ansem, I'm Xemnas. Most call me Ansem though, because I look, and act just like him." Said Ansem. "It's to late for you though, the Darkness has already Consumed the Core of the worlds, if it Consumes you, the whole world will be filled with Darkness, and hate." Finished Ansem. Sora looked at the moon. It was black. A tear rolled down Sora's face and he made his last comment on the matter. "If I'm going to get consumed by the dark Realm... I'm going to take you with me Ansem!" Said Sora and took out his Keyblade. "Keyblade, lead me into the light! Show the cursed one what true power is!" Said Sora and blasted a Beam through Ansem. "Ah... You... Have blasted me... With light!" Said Ansem and called forth millions of heartless. "You will die the same way your friend DanX did, Sora! You will be consumed by all the Darkness on the earth! I've got a secret power. It's Kingdom Hearts Sora. Don't you see the Darkness starting to crawl out? I'm going to kill you with it." Said Ansem. "All I need, is one last heart!" Said Ansem and killed one of the Heartless. "Kingdom hearts! Give me the power of Darkness!" Said Ansem. Suddenly Kingdom Hearts opened, and shot the heartless with it's light. "What's going on...? How come it's shooting light?" Said Ansem. "Because Kingdom hearts is not Dark... Kingdom Hearts... Is light!" Said Sora and blasted Ansem with the light. "No!!" Said Ansem as the light shoot through Him. Ansem then Disappeared.  
Ansem Appeared back at his desk. He was angry with what had just taken place. "I should of locked the door to light, and freed Jafar." Said Ansem in anger. "Oh, I've got a better idea. I can follow the little brats around until they find the darkness. Then, I can make my move!" Laughed Ansem.  
Sora walked into the Darkness of the cave where he had almost just met his fate. "Hey Simba, come and look at this." Said Sora. It was a keyblade. It was the best looking keyblade you could ever see. It was shining from the gems on the tip of the blade. It had a signature on it. "This is Riku's Keyblade." Said Sora. "Sora, I know you sad, by why must you imagine Riku's..." Simba stopped right in the middle of talking. He noticed it was Riku's Keyblade. Suddenly the keyblade began to shine. It sensed someone. "Hello Sora" Said someone behind Sora. He turned around. It was DanX.  
"DanX!" Sora shouted and run towards him. "I'm just a spirit Sora. But I have to tell you something it's from the past." A scroll appeared in DanX's hand. "Read this. It's very Important." Said DanX, and handed Sora the scroll.  
"I've been searching for my loved ones for years. I've been trying to track my mission soul... I never knew what had happened to us, Me, Sora, and Riku. One thing I knew is the darkness where back. I was walking along the beach one day when suddenly I saw a black hole. I picked up a stick and dropped it into the hole. I put my hand in the hole, and felt it getting sucked in. I pulled and pulled, but it wasn't coming out. I was desperate. I took out a keyblade, and casted the thunder spell on it. The thunder hit my arm, and cut it off. I layed on the beach gasping for air, when I figured out, the Darkness I had once been consumed by, had returned. So then I went off to search of Sora and Riku. The Prophecy has begun."

"So, you want me and Riku to destroy the darkness?" Said Sora. "Yes, but take this Keyblade with you. You'll need it to seal the door to light. Please don't fail Sora. Find Riku. Riku and you are my last hope. When you find him, give him this keyblade. Darkness is sealed inside it. It will help you kill Ansem. Please Sora, were all counting on you." Said DanX. Sora started to walk off. "Wait, Sora, I have to go with you!" Shouted Simba. "Ok, we need all the help we need, just be careful, don't let your guard down for a second. Take this book of spells with you Simba, because it will help you can your friends someday. Simba and Sora walked off into the darkness of the Gumi Ship, and went off to search for Riku.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**Chapter 2:**_

Sora looked into the darkness of the sky above. "Ansem is going to succeed with his plans to destroy the earth. We stand no chance, you know that right?" Said Sora and looked to Simba. "I guess only time can tell now, huh?" Said Simba. "I guess... I just... Miss Kairi... so much..." Said Sora and started to walk away. "Sora, we'll find Kairi soon. We just need to look in the right places. For now lets go look for your friend Riku." Said Simba and walked over to the window. "Besides, it's not that dark outside anyways." Said Simba and flashed Sora a huge grin. "Thanks for the nice words, Simba, but I guess all that can guide me now is my heart." Said Sora and landed on Hallow Bastion.

Outside the ship was Soras old friend, Squall Leonheart. "Hows it going Sora? Got a new outfit I see." Said Leon. "Yeah. Say do you know where Riku is?" Asked Sora. "Actually, he's right over there practicing with his blade. He said he'll never be as good as you, Sora." Said Leon and walked to the control room. Sora walked over to Riku.

"Riku! I finally found you!" Said Sora in an Excited voice. "Don't get your hope up you silly boy!" Said Riku in a familiar voice. "Ansem...?" Said Sora in a surprised voice. "Yes, it is I. Who wants to know?" Said Ansem with a horrible look in his eye. "I don't have time for your stupid games!" Said Sora and sliced Ansem in the Stomach with his keyblade. "I...I...I... I was just kidding, Sora... It is me... Riku." Said Riku and disappeared into the wind.  
Suddenly Leon came running up to Sora and Simba. "Sora come quick! Cids in trouble!" Said Leon and ran to the control room.  
Sora awoke in with sunlight flashing in his eyes. Was that really... all just a dream? "Sora! Sora!" Shouted Kairi and ran towards him. "Sora... I missed you..." Said Kairi and hugged Sora. "What's going on, Kairi?" Asked Sora. A tear rolled down Kairi's right eye. "Riku... He's... Dead..." Said Kairi, and tears burst out of her eyes.  
Scar looked through a crystal ball. "My plans are working. I've got those idiots all wrapped up... and prepared for my master!" Said Scar. Riku walked into the room. "How are the plans going along, Scar?" Asked Riku. "There going just great Ansem." Replied Scar. "What have I told you?! I told you not to call me by that horrible name!" Said Riku. "Call me Riku, that's who I am, unless you want this keyblade stuck in your head!" Said Riku, and pulled out his keyblade. Suddenly Riku stopped, there was a darkness in his eyes. "Riku...? Are you okay?" Asked Scar.  
"Riku! Come on... catch up with me!" Said Sora and ran across the island. "Here Sora... take this as a memory of me..." Said Riku and handed him a keyblade. "Submit your soul to the darkness, Sora! Join me and the heartless! Find your true path!" Said Riku. Thoughts flashed through Rikus head like golden bullets.  
Suddenly Sora popped up behind Riku and stabbed him in the heart. Blood poured out of the wound as Sora pulled the keyblade out. "What... what are you doing... Sora?" Asked Riku. "Saving you from the darkness in which you've become!" Replied Sora and kicked Riku in the stomach. "I will destroy your fake dark heart, and fill it with light, even if it means killing you!" Said Sora and stabbed Riku in the stomach. Blood dripped from Rikus mouth and he plunged into the darkness. Riku finally found out what real horror was.  
Riku sighed as he entered the darkness. Blood squirted out of his wound as he feel deeper, and deeper into the light. Finally, Riku died.  
Ansem suddenly appeared behind Sora and holds a knife to his neck. "How's it going, Sora? I heard you got some major business for me. So have you gotten to the fountain yet? Oh, or are you traveling to destroy me?". Ansem suddenly pulled the knife away.  
"I knew you were a wimp. But this ending won't be happy!"  
Suddenly Ansem took out a machine gun and fired rounds to everyone.  
"I'm leaving this earth, and all it's contents, have fun Sora." Said Ansem as he left. Kiari scooted up next to Sora. "Sora... Die with me..." Said Kairi and grabbed Sora's hand. Both of them died.

_**The End**_


	4. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

_**Alternate Ending.**_

Ansem suddenly appeared behind Sora. Sora was to quick. He stabbed ansem in the heart with a keyblade, but hit a wrong button, and it unlocked Sora's heart. Blood drenched from his chest as he fell to the floor. "NO!! SORAAAAAA!! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!! NO!! NOOOOOOOOO!!" Said Kairi beating on Sora's chest. She knew it really was the end.


End file.
